Platinum Star
by LunarGloss
Summary: This is the sequel to Dragon's Mark. Six months after the threat of Lena, the twins are born. Everyone lives are peaceful once again. Until Gladius and Hydrus past through their gates and tell Lucy that Lena back and looking for revenge. With the help of Natsu, her friends, and new friends will Lucy have the power to protect her newborn kids.
1. Chapter 1: New Lives

Hey guys, this is the sequel to Dragon's Mark. Special thanks to Jesse once again for helping me with the beginning of it.

~Chapter 1: New Lives~  
>~Time Skip 6 Months Since Lena Threat~<br>~Lucy Prov~  
>Its been six months since Lena was imprisoned. I've gotten fatter, and Natsu and I have gotten married. Yes we did. Saddly it had to happen in the Spirit World. It was plain and simple. Just how I like it. Oh and the twins are to be born any day now or right now. I feel a sharp pain and squeeze Natsu hand.<br>"Lucy, whats wrong?" He ask.  
>"Natsu, the babies are coming!" I exclaimed. He look at me. He scoops me and carries me to the guild infirmary. I hear him call for Wendy. Porlyusica has stayed close by waiting for me to give birth. Natsu sets me down on one of the infirmary beds. Wendy and Porlyusica come rushing in.<p>

~Mira Prov~  
>Lucy was giving birth. Everyone was excited, but we heard Lucy pain. We all sat in silence, waiting for the news. Master sat there with his eyes closed and in deep thought. Cana was drinking more than usual after Lucy went in. Erza sat in silence as Jellal played with her hair. Juvia was starring off into space with Gray rubbing her back. Levy and Gajeel stood in the shadows. Hours pasted and Natsu finally came out.<br>"Two girls. Lucy only allowing a few people in. Juvia, Mira, Erza, and Levy are the only ones allowed in." Natsu said, I jump over the bar and we ran up the stairs. Natsu stood cautiously at the doorway

~Lucy Prov~  
>I held Celesta and Aurora in my arms. Juvia, Mira, Erza, and Levy enter the room.<br>"Hello Lucy." Erza greeted.  
>"Hi, I'd like you to meet Celesta and Aurora." I said. Juvia, and Mira approach me. "Would you like to hold them?" I ask. They nodded and I handed them the babies.<br>"Lucy they both look a lot like you." Juvia stated.  
>"I think Aurora looks like Natsu." I say as Juvia hands me Aurora. I hand her over to Levy. Levy feel in love with Auroru the moment she held her.<br>"Hey ladies, its time for Lucy to get some rest." Natsu says as he walks in. Levy and Erza hand me the twins. Natsu comes over to me and I hand Wendy the twins. He helps me up and I take the twins back. they helps me down the stairs. The guild waits down the stairs. Natsu being over protective stands in front of me.  
>"Lucy its good to see everything went smoothly." Gramps said.<br>"Yes it did. I'd like the guild to meet Celesta, and Aurora." I anwsered. I heard people saying that they were beautiful or adorable. Natsu cleared a path and we walk home. Natsu and I had the nursery made a while back. The walls were painted pink with red and gold butterflies. Two pink cribs with two stuff bunnies. More stuff animals and a rocking chair for me. I walk into the nursery and sit them in their respective cribs. Natsu stands outside the door. I sings them a quick lullaby and they were alseep. Natsu and I walk into out room and I flop into bed. I went to asleep fast. A few hours past and they woke us up crying.  
>"I'll take care of this." I whispered. I walk into the babies rooms. I pick up Celesta and rock her back to sleep. Next Aurora. She was harder to get to sleep. I had to feed her, then sing to her. Then I went back to sleep. A few hours later and Natsu woke up to take care of them. It didn't take him long. I'm guessing his body heat sent them asleep fast. Then we had a peaceful night after that.<p>

~The Next day~  
>Natsu and I went back to the guild today with Aurora and Celesta. I love to spoil Aurora. I don't know why. I spoil both of them though. I tickle Aurora as we walk to the guild. I heard people say to me that they were adorable as usual. It was all over Fiore that the princess and the dragon had their kids. It made me cringe that they would announce my babies birth. When we get to the guild I had some visitors. Yukino, Sting, and Rogue. Huh surprising.<br>"Hi Lucy'sama', we heard of your childrens birth." Yukino greeted.  
>"Hi, Yukino, Sting, Rogue." I greeted back. Natsu makes sure we keep our distance.<br>"Oh Lucy they look just like you." Yukino claimed.  
>"You think so. I think Aurora looks like Natsu." I retorted. We walk over to the table Juvia and Evergreen was at. They greeted me.<br>"So Lucy, how is it to have kids?" Evergreen ask.  
>"Well I think its wonderful. Only thing I don't like is being woken up in the middle of the night. Aurora here is very picky how she is put back to sleep. Natsu is very over protective of them. Which I really love and it feels good to have my magic working once again." I explained as I rock Aurora. She fell asleep in my arms. Celesta was wake as ever playing with Natsu. "Natsu is it time for Celesta feeding?" I ask.<br>"Not yet baby, but soon." He anwsered. I nod and walk up to the guild infimary. I lay Aurora in one of the cribs and then sit in the chair. A bright light flashed and Gladius and Hydrus appeared before me once again.  
>"Would you do me a favor and not wake up my kid. If you have business with me, come with me." I say as I walk out the door. "Does my mate need to be in this conversation?" I ask.<br>"No princess. We'd rather have it if you're the only one to know this." Gladius said.  
>"Then what is it?" I ask.<br>"Lena escaped. We don't know how either." Gladius anwsered. My face grew pale. Lena escaped and you would vow revenge on me. I rush back in to Aurora. I see her sleeping in her crib sound asleep. I thank them and they depart.  
>"Natsu we have a problem. A very serious problem. Come here now!" I yelled down to him from the second story. He hands Celesta over to Juvia and runs up to me.<br>"Lucy what's wrong?" He ask.  
>"It's Lena. She escaped and they don't know how. Gladius came and told me. She's out for revenge. What are we suppose to do?" I anwsered.<br>"Lucy, are you serious? How could she escape?" Natsu ask.  
>"We should of put her in her place when we had the chance. As long as she out there, we need to watch the twins carefully. She is planning revenge and she will go after the twins. You know that right." I explained.<br>"Yeah, I do. That means we have to be as cautious as ever." Natsu exclaimed.  
>"I knew my feelings were right a while back. I knew that something was wrong. Why didn't I believe in myself?" I say as I pick up Aurora. We walk back down the stairs and over to Juvia.<p>

~Natsu Prov~  
>We should of listen to Lucy when she felt a disturbance. I know I was being over protective before, but now I have a real reason to be.<br>"Natsu, what was that all about?" Erza ask.  
>"Lucy, to you want to tell them?" I ask.<br>"Sure, since we won't be able to keep it a secret." She answered.  
>"Lena escape the Spirit World and she after revenge on Lucy and I. Isn't perfect that we have kids now. So we're on high alert." Natsu explained. The guild grew quiet and Gramps came up to us.<br>"Child did you just say Lena escaped?" Gramps ask.  
>"Yep, she escape. Now as always, she wants to kill Lucy." Natsu exclaimed.<br>"What are you two going to do? How are you going to protect newborns?" Gramps ask once again.  
>"I wouldn't worry about the babies. They were born with the mark of the jewel. If they are in danger some spirits will cross over and protect them. Once they learn magic the mark will fade." Lucy explained as she shows them the mark. Gramps nods and walks away. I watch Lucy as she play with Aurora.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: New Quest

Chapter 2: New Quest  
>~Lucy Prov~<br>The kids slept peacefully in the infirmary with Evergreen watching them. While Mira, Laxus, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Natsu and I were all in Gramps office.  
>"What are we going to do about Lena?" Erza ask.<br>"Right now I'm not considering her a threat right now." I retorted. I lean against the wall and sort through my thoughts  
>"You should Lucy." Laxus said.<br>"I'm not worried about her. When she was in the Spirit World she lost her magic. So Laxus unless you know of Lena punishment shut up." I growled. Natsu came up beside me and gently rubs my face.  
>"Calm down Lucy, Laxus is super dense but you can be meaner to him." Natsu said he slowly calm me down. Then I feel a disturbance once again.<br>"Natsu, you feel that?" I ask.  
>"No. what is it?" Nast ask.<br>"Lucy what is it?" Mira ask. I feel the energy and it feels dark. I gasp. I ran out of the office with the other closely behind me. I walk in the infirmary and see Ever knock out and dark figures over the twins.  
>"Obsidian Spirits!" I hissed. I reach for my whip and keys. "Back away from them."<br>"Now why would we do that." Corvus retorted.  
>"Open Gate of Archer, Shooter, Sagittarius, Sagitta." I chanted as I extended my whip. "Now back away before they shoot." I ordered. They didn't back away. "Sagitti ice arrows, Sagittarius take down thoose crows." I commanded. They listened and attack, but they dodge every attack.<br>"Your pathetic Princess Lucy of the Stars." Kraken proclaimed. Natsu was about to help me but I stopped him.  
>"This is my fight. Its my duty to send them back to the Spirit World. Juvia I do need some water." I explained. Juvia proceded and gave me water. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius. Close gate of the shooter, Archer." I chanted. Aquarius as usaul was in a bad mood. "Aquarius I don't care if you in a bad mood or if you were on a date, but my kids are in danger. So grow up and get a better adittube and help me for once instead of being a big baby." I complained. The others gasp and Aquarius looks at me in awe.<br>"So little Lucy got backbone." Aquarius said. She looks at the spirits. "No one messes with the queen grandchildren." Aquarius yelled. I hurry and open Virgo gate.  
>"Virgo get Celesta and Aurora." I said. She runs through the spirits and gets the twins. "I have to lock their gates. Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini." I explained.<br>"Princess. You called." Gemini said.  
>"I need you to scan my moms mermories for the locking the gates spell. After you find it transfer it to my mind." I commanded. They watch as the spell entered my mind.<p>

~By order of the princess~

~Lock the gates of the Obsidian Spirits~

~Too much pain has been caused~

~Keep the gate lock until I destory the keys~

~My words have been said Now Lock~

A flash of purple and the spirits were gone. I fall to my knees. Keeping three golden gates are hard and then having another golden and jewel key come. It was tiresome. Mira and Juvia held the twins. Natsu came to me and help me up.  
>"Lucy, we didn't know how strong you've gotten." Jellal said.<br>"Yeah well. Wendy check on Ever make sure she hasn't had a miscary." I ordered. I lean on Natsu as I regain my strength. My tattoo's once again glow and I was regaining my stregth. "The black gates are own by Lena. Lena has the keys, but if a black gate can heal. So Lena has her magic back. She went after the twins. She's back..." I said, but I got cut off.  
>"Lucy, calm down. We can handle this." Erza reassured. A voice entered my head. "Come to the Celestial World." the voice whispered. A golden portal appeared. It called me to me. Natsu tightens his grip on my waist. I was able to wiggle out of it.<br>"Mom!" I exclaimed and ran through the portal. Natsu tired to stop me, but couldn't. He went through the portal with me. As soon as he went through it closed. We appeared in the conference room. "Mom, why did you send my portal for me?" I ask as mom welcome me with open arms.  
>"I heard my locking spell being used and we have a task for you." Mom anwsered. "Good your mate came too." She added.<br>"I locked the black gates for trying to hurt the twins. Now what is your task." I ask.  
>"Platinum keys needs a new summoner. Since your were successfully able to perform the locking spell. We would like you to find the platinu keys." Mom explained. I look at Natsu, then back at mom.<br>"How do I find them?" I ask.  
>"With this." She said as she attachs a platinum metal bracelet on my biceps, with key prints on it . "This will light up when you are close to a key." She explained. She open the portal and sent us threw. We ended up in the main guild hall. They were in attack positions.<br>"Juvia is gald Lucy back. The twins wouldn't stop crying." Juvia said as her and Levy handed me the twins.  
>"Thanks alot Juvia and Levy. They're just hungry. Natsu get the bottles." I said. Natsu handed me the bottles.<br>"So Lucy why did you go through that portal?" Gramps ask.  
>"Oh that. Mom called me to the Spirit World. Get gave me a quest as usual where I have to find the Platinum keys. She gave me these bracelets to find the." I said as the babies continued feeding.<br>"Lucy, here let me feed Aurora." Natsu said as he took her from my arms. I finish feeding Celesta and play with her while I continue the conversation.  
>"It still doesn't explain why you just rushed off." Laxus said.<br>"Sparky when you get called to a place that you love tell me, but until then get a mega life and stay out of mine!" I argued. Celesta started to cry and I gave her a binky. She stop crying. "You don't like it when someone annoys mommy. Now do you." I whispered to her.  
>"Wow Lucy you have guts to speak to Laxus like that." Bixlow said.<br>"Lucy ain't afraid to speak up." Natsu spoke up. I look at Natsu. He hasn't been talking much after he found out Lena was back.  
>"That's the most I've heard you say ash-brain." Gray chuckled.<br>"Yeah, I haven't heard you talk much lately either." I say as I hand Natsu Celesta and take Aurora back.  
>"I've just been thinking a lot. Bout Lena, us, the guild." Natsu anwsered.<br>"Flame-breath actually knows how to think." Gajeel said with his a surprise tone.  
>"Shut up metal face!" Natsu retorted. A bright light flashed and Gladius and Hydrus were back. I burst out. I hand Aurora to Erza.<br>"Okay, I've had it. Isn't it enough that I'm trying to find your keys? Why do you keep showing up? If it's about Lena I don't care. I have bigger issues than her." I blurted out.  
>"Princess we're sorry to disturb you, but it is about Lena." Gladius said.<br>"No thanks, dont want to hear it. Other news not Lena news." I said.  
>"Well we have other news. Its about the platinum keys. You'll find most of them with a act of courage. Thats all we can say though." Gladius explained.<br>"As you can see Gladius and Hydrus, I have two newborn babies. I've got a crazy sister, and I have another quest for your set of keys. Right now I care about is how to protect the twins and keep Lena away from them. If you have thing else to say, then don't. We are done here now." I yelled. Natsu put his hand on my shoulder. I sigh and took Aurora for Erza.


	3. Chapter 3: No Time for Each Other

Chapter 3: No Time for Each Other  
>~Lucy Prov~<br>Gramps agreed to watch Celesta and Aurora, while Natsu and I went out. We went to our hidden oasis. I lay on the grass as I watch Natsu set up our little campfire. We came at night. Natsu comes and lies down beside me.  
>"What have you been really thinking about?" I ask. He looks at me then sighs.<br>"I've been thinking about you." He anwsered. A small blush tints my cheeks. He pulls me closer to him.  
>"When did our lives get so complicated?" I ask again.<br>"When Lena showed up." Natsu retorted.  
>"Only time when its not, is when I'm with you." I whispered. Natsu responded by kissing me gently. He pulls away much to my dismay.<br>"I love you Lucy." Natsu whispered as he kissed my forehead.  
>"I love you too." I whispered back. He warms me up to his tempature. I can hear his heart beating fast. I put my hand on his heart. He captures my lips once again with a gentle kiss. It was cut short when she her a twig snap. We sat up real fast as we saw Orion approach us.<br>"Great, they're back." Natsu grumbled.  
>"Princess the jeweled mark made us past. There was an explosion at the guild. Bastet and Equuleus past through the gates to protect them. They are safe, but it wasn't any spirit. It was Lena." Orion explained. I look at Natsu and he gets up. He helps me up.<br>"Where's Equuleus and Bastet?" I asked. I hear a clicking noise and they appear. Bastet had the twins in her arms and she was badly damage. Natsu and I took the twins from her.  
>"Was anyone else hurt?" Natsu ask.<br>"We don't know. We saw some injured, but thats all." Bastet said. Once again Natsu and I look at each other.  
>"Bastet return. Orion I need you to protect the twins while me and Natsu go see whats up." I said. I hand over the twins and Natsu grabs my hand. We run to the guild hand in hand.<p>

~Natsu Prov~  
>We reach the guild and see a large chunk of it was blown up. Lucy summons Puella to heal some of the injured. The scent of blood was overwhelming. Lucy smelt it too and had problem keeping her balance. I keep her up and we sniff the air once again. A familiar scent hits the air.<br>"Lena!" Lucy hissed. She forgets everything and runs to the side of the guild thats not blown up. "I know you hear come out." I hear Lucy yell. I look at the injured guild memebers and see Gramps along with Wendy, Mira, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Gray, and Elfman among the injured.  
>"Lucy, don't worry about her now. We have to help the others now." I yelled to her. She around and horror flashes in her eyes.<br>"Natsu!" She screamed as she ran back and pushed me down. I see that she had gotten hit. She grabs and side and curls up in a ball.  
>"Puella! Come here and help Lucy!" I yelled. I pull Lucy in my arms. Her head rested on my lap. Puella rushed over us. Pink energy surrounded Lucy. Puella hair floated as if she was putting all her energy into this one spell. Puella collapse after a few seconds and disappeared in a bright light. I hug Lucy in my arms. Her breathing came in short quick breaths. I fell like apart of myself was being ripped away from me. I hug her lifeless body. I should of taken that hit. I kiss her and it was like time slowed. A powerful energy blast came from us. I heard her breathing return to normal and her hand tightens around mine. She pulls back and looks around.<br>"Where am I?" She ask.  
>"We were helping the guild when you protected me from a attack." I anwsered.<br>"I couldn't let you get hurt. The shadow was about to kill you. I couldn't let you go, because I love you." She said. A single tear streaks down her face and wipe it away gently.  
>"I love you too." I whispered. I look at lucy and her arm bracelet flashed. A golden star flashes in her eyes. She gets up and turns to the guild. The guild memebers all stood up proud and tall with no one single scratch. Neiter did Lucy. The flashing on her wrist brighten with every step. A keys falls down in a sliver orb. She jump up and grab it. With one bright light flashed, she was on the ground with the key at her chest. Her eyes completely golden and in a trance look at the key.<p>

~Lucy Prov~  
>I jump up and grab the key. With a graceful landing, I went into a trance. The platinum key had two wings at the top with the constellation symbol. Towards the bottom look like a feather with a single star in it.<br>"Open gate of the Winged Horse, Pegasus." I chanted. I platinum key shined and a beautiful horse landed. The pegasus had an amazing crystal white coat that shimmered in the moonlight. Angelic white wings that look almost transparent with shimmering lights dancing across them. With a soft velvet rose main and tail that curled and had a fishtail braids. I snapped out of the trance and took a step forward to the pegasus.  
>"I am Pegasus. Ruler of the clouds." The horse said. I look in amazement as the horse spoke. "A human found my key. That is something that no one has been able to do in a very long time." Pegasus explained. The guild took a few steps foward and Natsu came beside me.<br>"Why are you so familar? I've never meet you before, have I?" I ask. The horse nuzzled me and then spoke.  
>"We have never meet, but I do know of your mother princess." I horse spoke up. My magic power was draining and I could barely stand. "It's time to take my leave princess. See you in a while." Pegasus says as she disappears.<br>"Platinum spirits." I mummbled.  
>"I don't know what just happen, but I think we have Lucy and Natsu to thank." Erza said. I get a message from Orion as they came in.<br>"Return, I can't keep you out for much longer." I say as I feel on one knee. Natsu gets the twins while Juvia helps me up. I stare at the key in my hands.  
>"Who are earthland was that spirit?" Gray ask.<br>"Pegasus the Winged Horse. Can control the weather, and the wind. Married to the Unicorn and is Equuleus Mother." I anwsered. Where did this information come from. As one star glowed on my arm my magic slowly deplinished.  
>"Lucy are you okay? That had to be hard with that new spirit." Natsu ask with concern in his eyes. I nod and stagger a bit when I walk over to him. I slip the key on my keyring. Man I needed a new keyring or requip magic.<br>"Do you know what happen?" Gramps ask.  
>"Lena." I hissed. He scent was gone and the guild look fine and the huge chuck that was blown up was gone. We all walk into the guild. We set at our normal table and I put my head down. I hear a ring through my ears and purk up. My keys click and Virgo appeared.<br>"Princess, the queen has request me to give you this." Virgo said as she handed me silver whip with a star pendent on the side and a star crackle.  
>"It's a normal whip." I retorted.<br>"No, it isn't princess." Vigro said back. The whip lighted up and turn into a golden light with the 88 planets circling around it and blue crackling down the sides with stars dancing off of it. "The stars can explode and the blue crackles are blue lightning that shocks the opponent only on your will. This whip was made by the queen herself for you a very long time ago. It was named Lightning Blast Nebula after your future. No one has ever seen it, but it is in the history books with a legend behind it. Its one of the most powerful, but when you reach futher key sets this whip will not be powerful to help you." Virgo explained. I set the whip beside me and sighed. Requip magic was looking good right about now. I really like my whip now, then my mom gives me this whip. Oh well can't be help.  
>"Thanks Virgo." I mummbled and she disappeared.<br>"What's the legend?" Mira ask.  
>"Oh that. It was said a long time ago that blue lightning was stricking planets. While a powerful Nebula was increasing the lightning decided it would take it down, but it didn't work. The lightning was suck up into the Nebula and a silver orb floated down to earthland. In that orb, this silver whip had been made." I told.<br>"So the legend is true." Gray proclaimed.  
>"No the legend isn't true. My mom made this for me when I was young. I've only seen this once and then it disappeared along with her." I explained. Gramps pick up the whip and study it. I felt the urgue to take it from him, but I didn't bother. I yawned and took Aurora from Natsu. Gramps gave me the whip back. Nastu and I walk back home.<p>

~Next Day~  
>"Listen up brats, the GMG (Grand Magic Games) will becoming up in three months. We will have two teams. Fairy Tail A will be Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy as reserved. Fairy Tail B will be Cana, Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy as reserved. Now you only have three months to train so you better leave now." Gramps said. I sighed. We would have to leave the twins with Gramps again. Natsu went up to ask Gramps for this favor. Which he was happy to do. Erza commanded us to go pack and then we were going to one of the beaches.<p>

~3 months Later~  
>It was time for the GMG. Gramps was coming towards us with Celesta and Aurora prop on his hips. I came running to them.<br>"They've gotten so big." I say as I take them from him and prop them on my hips.


	4. Chapter 4: Courage

Chapter 4: Courage  
>~Lucy Prov~<br>It was the same as last time, but this time Wendy didn't get hurt. I was happy that we were doing the Sky Labyrinth once again.  
>"last time we had to beat up people to get their maps. That won't work this time around though." Erza said.<br>"Then follow me. Open gate of the Compass, Pyxis. Pyxis can you find the exit for us?" I ask. Pyxis found the exit fast. Just when we were about to run the thing turned. I reach for my whip, not the one my mom gave, and swung over to the next platform. With everyone close behind me. "Open gate of the Pony, Equuleus. Everyone get one and hold on. Equuleus high speed golden hoof." I said. After that we took off. Equuleus is a one of the fastest ponies around, so she got us there fast. They didn't tell us what we placed though. I wasn't tired, I was just bored. Everything was the same.  
>"Okay everyone for the results you've all been waiting for." Mato said. "In 8th place team Quatro Cerberus!" Mato exclaimed. "In 7th place Lamia Scale, in 6th place Raven Tail!" Mato once again said. We all look at each other. How did Raven Tail become a illegal guild again. "Next in 5th place Fairy Tail B, then in 4th Mermaid Heel, in 3rd Blue Pegasus. Now the final teams. In second place, Fairy Tail A!" Mato said. We walk though the tunnel with our heads held high. We already knew who was im first. No other than Sabertooth. He explained the rules and all of that. Then he announce that the event will be Hidden. Gray decided to do this event again.<br>"Lucy, I'd like if you keep your dragon slaying magic a secret." Natsu whispered to me.  
>"I'll only use if I'm in serious danger, or they threathen to harm the twins. That goes for the Platinum key too." I whispered back. We watch as Gray is targeted for no reason. That same guy too. What was is nulpudding, or something like that. The game ended with SaberTooth winning once again.<br>"Next up the battle portion will be from SaberTooth Mina Jonethia, and from Fairy Tail A Lucy Heartfilia." Mato announced. Mina a bright blue hair that goes to her waist. Black tube top and a black mini skirt. A white knee hight boots and a white cloak with a single black flower in her hair.  
>"Be prepared to loose Lucy." Mina hissed. Something about her was weird. It's like I knew her.<br>"I'm not going to loose." I yelled back. The guest hostest was none other than Yukino . "Open gate of the Petal, Hare, Rose and Lepus." I chanted.  
>"As expected from you. Flower slice." Mina yelled.<br>"Rose Grass Cover, Lepus snowflake freeze." I ordered. We were able to dodge the spell.  
>"Lucy sliver spirits are amazing aren't they Yukino." Chapati Lola said.<br>"Sorry Chapati. Those aren't regular sliver spirits. They are Jeweled spirits." Yukino snapped back. Lepus snowflake freeze just caught her elbow, but nothing else. I grab my whip and try to hit her. My anger boiled.  
>"Little Lucy isn't that strong. I don't see why Natsu pick such a pathetic mate. Flower Dance." She yelled. The only people that know of Natsu being my mate is only the guild and a few outside people. Wait Lena.<br>"Lena!" I hissed. I took a few steps back. "Open gate of the shield, Scutum. Earth form." I ordered. I quickly activated Archive. I quickly send a message to the guild.  
>"What's this, Lucy Heartfilia using Archive. Thats not possible only Hibiki's family can." Chapati Lola said once again.<br>"Lucy past is really unknown, but if you heard what Mina said then Lucy Natsu mate. Have you seen the change in her apprence with all the stars." Yajima explained.  
>"Lucy use your other magic and spirit." Natsu yelled down to me. I smile and look straight ahead.<br>"Did you hear that? Lucy has another magic, and spirits. What other secrets does she have?" Chapati Lola ask.  
>"Star Dragon Roar." I yelled. The crowd gasp.<br>"Lucy Heartfilia is a dragon slayer." Chapati said.  
>"Fine if you want to do other magic I will too. Eletric downpour." Mina yelled. The attack didn't come towards me. It didn't show at all. I tried to sense it, but I couldn't. I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eyes and Virgo and Libra were in the stands with the twins in their arms.<br>"What's this, two more of Lucy spirits appeared in the stand with two babies." Chapati.  
>"Virgo, Libra protect them!" I yelled. I look at Mina. She went after my kids. My anger was at its peek. "How dare you go after my kids." I yelled.<br>"Lucy-sama summon Pisces and Ophiuchus!" Yukino yelled.  
>"Open gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces. Go into your true form. Open gate of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus. Take Lena down." I yelled. Ophiuchus was taken down easily but Pisces stayed in until I had to close their gates. "Fine if you don't want to stay down then. Open gate of the Lion Cub, Lion, Shooter, Archer. Leo Minor, Leo, Sagitta, and Sagittarius." I yelled.<br>"Hello brother. Hello Sagittarius." Leo minor said.  
>"Take her down. I'm not using my dragon slayer magic." I said. They started attacking fast. "Virgo, will this whip do whatever I want?" I ask.<br>"Yes princess." Virgo yelled. I grab my silver whip and it lit up brighter.  
>"Mom you gotta help me with this. Mom bring Aries, Scorpio and Aquarius through the gate to protect the twins more." I whispered. With a bright flash they were with Virgo and Libra.<br>"How is Lucy doing this?" Yajima ask.  
>"They passed through the gate themselves, or by order of the queen." Yukino explained.<br>"Return Leo Minor, Leo, Sagitta, and Sagittarius. I'm ending this!" I yelled. I reach for the singular Platinum key. I threw it in the air and said, "Open gate of the Winged Horse, Pegasus. I need the most powerful storm you've got so my blue lightning will work." Pegasus swoop down and I jump on her. The crowd gasp.  
>"Lucy-sama has a Platinum key. Did her mother give it to her." Yukino tried to whispered.<br>"Yukino Platinum keys aren't real and Lucy mom is dead." Yajima retorted.  
>"Neither was Jeweled keys, but Lucy-sama has it. If you look closely at her whip doesn't it come from a legend." Yukino retorted back. "Her mom not dead either." She mumbled. My angry was taking me over. I needed to calm down. My stars were glowing. Pegasus storm was powerful and so the blue lightning help a lot to take her down.<br>"Yukino listen to me. Open your Scutum and form a lightning sheild around the stadium. Mina isn't Mina. She's actually Lena." I explained. I was hard for me to keep Pegasus gate opened. "Lets wrap this up Pegasus." I whispered to her. I extended my whip down and it hit Mina/Lena. She was down for the count after that. I needed some magic energy and fast. Pegasus sense my magic energy low and gave me some of her magic to eat. Her beautiful wings swoop down. She landed gracefully on the ground. I jump off her back and rub her neck. "Thank you Pegasus. You may return." I whispered.  
>"Do you wish for me to take Lena wih me?" Pegasus ask.<br>"No, but here take these." I said as I grab the Obsidian gate keys from Lena. With a silver flash she was gone. I fell on my knees and a few stars on my arms light up and I feel my strength returning. Fairy Tail A and B come out of the feild. Natsu scoops me up in his arms and twirls me.

"Lucy HeartFilia has won. With amazing spirits and strength. Plus those freaky star tattoo's who wouldn't fear her." Chapati said.  
>"Good job Princess. I knew you would be her." Yukino exclaimed. Oh no she let it slip. "Oops!" She mummbled.<br>"A princess. I would never see Lucy as a princess. Everything Mina said today was true. Natsu being her mate too. Is it true Yukino?" Chapati ask.  
>"It's not my place to tell. Only she will tell." Yukino retorted. The crowd started say 'tell us, tell us, tell us'. I look at Natsu and I look at the guild. Virgo was still here.<br>"Princess you don't have to if you don't want to. Your mom had the same problem. She let her secret out." Virgo whispered to me. I wanted to tell, but there was a part of me that didn't want too. I sigh. Well its no big deal anyways. I take one deep breath and then speak.  
>"Its true." I said. The crowd weren't silent.<br>"You heard it here today. Lucy Heartfilia is a princess." Chapati said. Natsu wraps his arms around my waist. Time froze once again, with only our guild memebers moving. Once again a silver orb falls from the sky. It floated down to my hand. It had a swan head at the top, then the constellation symbol. Towards the bottom it starts out as the wings of the swan. I went into that same trance again.  
>"Open gate of the Swan, Cygnus." I chanted. A bunch of swan feathers circled around this one space. As the feather died down a young girl stood there. She had fair skin, red ruby lips and crystal blue eyes. She has strawberry blonde hair in a ballerina bun. A corset tutu dress with pearls and diamond beading in the shape of snowflakes. A pair of light blue flats, and white swan wings on her back. She also has a light blue pearl necklace, a matching pair of earrings, and a feathered hair piece.<br>"Who woke me from my sleep?" She ask. She looks at me and the snickeres. "Your saying a human has awoken me. This is just a dream right. How could this pathetic human summon me." She bursted out. My anger boiled once again. Natsu sense my anger and started rubbing my back.  
>"Oh so this is Cygnus. I thought she was going to be an ugly swan, but I was wrong. She's a horrendous girl. Just because your a platinum spirit doesn't mean you can treat me in that manner. If you continue so help me I will bring my mom over here to yell at you." I retorted.<br>"Oh so now your ogin to run to your mommy, like I'm afraid of her." Cygnus argued back. A portal behind her opened and Pegasus and my mom stepped out of it.  
>"You should me." Mom said. Cygnus turn around. As soon as she saw mom she got on one knee. "Cygnus, didn't we have this problem last time you got a new summoner. Honestly I don't know why I just don't make you an Obsidian key already." Mom says as she hits her head.<br>"Queen Layla I'm sorry, if I knew she was your daughter I would never of been so..." Cygnus says but get cut off.  
>"Cygnus, your lucky I passed threw the gates instead of Andromeda. You need to learn that you're a spirit. We can't lounge around all day. We need to please our summoners, so grow up." Pegasus spoke up. Cygnus turn towards me and had her guard up, like she was waiting for me to hit her.<br>"Cygnus return. I will not hurt you. If I was my sister I would, but I'm not." I said as I walk towards her. As I approach her she hugged me.  
>"Thank you princess." Cygnus said as she disappeared in a flash of light along with my mom and pegasus. I kept Cygnus out for to long, because after she disappeared I fainted.<p> 


	5. message

Hey everyone,

I know I haven't uploaded in a long time. See I first had writers block and then my laptop broke, so I have to wait to get it fix. I will have it back two weeks from now. When I do get it back I will post five new chapter. That's all for now.

Bye


End file.
